The Sacrifice
by RobotsWithLove
Summary: Mai's been living a peaceful life at SPR, everything seems perfect at the moment until she goes on a new case and realises something about herself that she never thought possible, who is she really, and why do people suddenly bring up the names of her deceased parents?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Case

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so please don't be to judgemental : ) I wrote this simply because I was bored and have always wanted to write my own fanfiction, but always never had the time, I hope you enjoy this and any criticism is accepted just no flames, thanks. **

**Summary: Mai's been living a peaceful life at SPR, everything seems perfect at the moment until she goes on a new case and realises something about herself that she never thought possible, who is she really, and why do people suddenly bring up the names of her deceased parents?**

_Italics = thoughts _

**XxXxXx**

**Mai's POV**

It all happened so suddenly…

We were on the new case and everything was just as normal; a haunting at someone's house, numerous paranormal activities, and someone wanting for all that to go away, and that's why they contacted us, the SPR.

It all goes back 5 days ago when we first heard of the case.

**XxXxXx**

I woke up suddenly from a nightmare I was having, it was confusing and hazy, to be honest I don't remember much except from a little girl with big purple eyes and straight black hair just staring out a window looking upon numerous kids playing in the street below. She looked sad and nostalgic but suddenly a tear slid down her check and in the quietest whisper said "For those of us left behind, we must all make a sacrifice, that is the price we all must pay". Then suddenly she looked straight at me and smiled.

I woke up startled and took a quick shower knowing I had to be at work at 8: 30, currently it was 7: 15 and I had time to get ready this morning, which was odd considering I normally sleep in until I realise I'm already late. I slipped out of the shower and got dressed in a casual white T-shirt with a black and grey stripped jacket and some black jeans I found lying on the ground of my apartment.

I took my house keys and went out the front door to get to work early, I was going to show that narcissistic jerk that I can be reliable some times.

I stepped into the all too familiar building thinking that if the first thing that narcissistic boss of mine asks for is his precious tea, I swear to kami I'll snap.

Opening the door and walking over to the couch I could hear Naru's office door open and out stepped the all known narcissistic jerk himself in all his narcissistic glory peering down at me as he says "Mai tea".

I could feel a vein pop in my head and was just about to retaliate when suddenly the bell on the door chimed and in came a customer. "Um… Hello.. I heard this was a place where you could… um… get rid of g-ghosts". This lady was very young, almost in her early twenties at most, she had a petite body and her hand shook with every word she spoke.

"Yes this is, please sit down on the couch while my assistant goes make us some tea, Miss…"

"Oh… um… I'm sorry, you may call me Asami"

"Yes, well I am Kazuya Shibuya the boss here, please bear with us we need to make the appropriate preparations before we ask you about this case."

"Oh… yes that's fine. Thank you."

I went over to Lin's door and knocked on it, he instantly came out with his laptop and sat on the chair next to the couch preparing to do, whatever it is he does on his laptop. I went over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle and prepared enough cups for everyone present. I walked back over with the tea and offered everyone a cup while I sat down on the couch next to Naru.

"Mai get a notepad and write down everything Asami says" said Naru.

I nodded and looked at Asami waiting to start. "Well, you may start now Miss Asami" said Naru.

"Mm, well it all began a couple of weeks ago when I recently moved into my new house with my husband; you see we just recently got married!" Asami said this with the happiest smile I've ever seen. "At first it was going well, no problems what so ever but then on the 3rd day living there we started to hear knocking noises all over the room and at night and when we woke up all the mirrors were shattered. On the walls there was some writing spelled in a black liquid, were still not quite sure what that substance was but it read 'the sacrifice will be made'. At first we just thought that maybe it was some teenagers breaking into our house so we called the police but since there were no fingerprints or anything to prove that someone had been there, they simply said that there was nothing they could do. However yesterday my husband woke up the other day with a bruise around his neck that looked like a hand and then I knew I had to do something about this. Even if the police wouldn't do anything I had to find someone to help… well… that's why I'm here now."

Naru looked at Asami with a calculating glare, taking into consideration every word Asami had just said. "Hmm, we'll take the case" Naru told Asami, Asami's eyes lit up and her beautiful smile came back, directed towards Naru, "Oh, thank you so much Daisuke will be delighted to hear the news"

"We will be there in a couple of days, please prepare three spare rooms for us and please leave your contact details with my assistant, Mai, over there." And off walked Naru back to his office, as he closed his door Asami walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper. I looked up and spoke softly "Ah, thank you, but may I ask you one question?"

"Oh yes sure, what is it?"

"Well when you said that on the wall it read 'the sacrifice will be made'. What do you think that meant, I mean, I feel like I've heard that before somewhere…"

"Oh yes I know what you mean, both my husband and I thought the same thing but we can't exactly remember where, oh well, hopefully it's nothing to worry about." Asami bowed to me and made her leave, I watched as the door closed behind her and I headed back over to the couch, the words simply replaying in my head _'the sacrifice will be made.'_

**So that's that : ) please tell me if I should continue this, and if there is anything you would like to question or even give me some ideas that would be appreciated, thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews/favourites/alerts :) I'll try to update at least once a month (maybe earlier) I do have the school holidays now so maybe I'll update again soon, but I'm lazy so I can't make any promises :P I hope you enjoy this, and criticism is appreciated x**

Chapter 2: Arriving

**Summary: Mai's been living a peaceful life at SPR, everything seems perfect at the moment until she goes on a new case and realises something about herself that she never thought possible, who is she really, and why do people suddenly bring up the names of her deceased parents?**

_Italics = thoughts/dreams_

**Almost forgot this but… Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or their characters, just the plot and Asami and Daisuke :) **

**XxXxXx**

**Mai's POV**

It's been two days since we first accepted the case. I'm waiting here at the office with Naru and Lin as we're waiting for the others to arrive. All of a sudden the door opens and I hear a loud, "Mai!" and someone engulfs me into a massive bear hug, a smile creeps on my face and I hear a loud 'thwack'.

"Geez, Monk you should stop attacking Mai like that, you could hurt her one day"

"Oh, you wouldn't know anything you old hag" says Bou-san followed by another loud 'thwack'.

I giggle at these antics as they never seem to change, "haha, hi Bou-san, Ayako, how are you?" I say with a smile.

Bou-san is our monk that helps us on our cases, while Ayako is our shrine maiden.

"Hello again Mai, Naru, Lin, do you mind if you fill us in with this new case, you didn't really tell us much over the phone." Said Ayako.

"Oh yea sorry, well-" I was then cut off by the door opening again and in came our Australian priest John, popular TV medium Masako and our information gatherer Yasu.

"G'day mates" says John, "How are you all?"

"Oh hi John, Masako, Yasu" I wave, "How are you all?" Yasu was about to reply but then all of a sudden we hear a loud 'cough', we all stare at Naru and he looks, well, pissed…

"I don't pay you all to make friendly, idle chatter, now please all sit down while Mai goes and makes us tea and I'll begin to explain the case." Naru rudely says.

They all nod with understanding, while I make a 'hmmph' sound and walk into the kitchen. I turn the kettle on and I lean on the door so I can hear what Naru's saying.

"Well as you all know we've received a new case from a lady named Asami, this is what she has told us…." Naru begins to explain the case about what Asami described to Naru, Lin and I. I was listening to everything he was saying as to make sure I hadn't forgotten any details, then all of a sudden he tells the gang about those words… 'The Sacrifice will be made.' It rings in my ears and I know it's something I've heard before but I just can't remember where and it's driving me insane. Then all of a sudden the kettle whistles as to tell me that it has finished boiling and I prepare tea for everyone. I walk over and hand everyone some tea before I sit down next to Naru, everyone says their thanks except for Naru as Lin at least nodded a thanks.

**XxXxXx (Time skip to heading towards Asami's and Daisuke's house)**

We've just finished loading the van and there is Naru, Lin and I in the van while Bous-san, Ayako, Masako, John and Yasu are in Bou-san's car. It will take a good two and a half hours to get to Asami's and Daisuke's house but considering it could have been a lot further, no one really complains, except from the odd comment from Ayako.

I turn my head to lean on the window and stare out of it, looking out at all the places we pass. I find myself getting sleepy and before I know it I've closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXx**

_Hmm, where am I?_

_I swear I was just in the van with Naru and Lin heading towards the house…_

_Oh… wait… please don't tell me it's a… _

"_Hi Mai" I turn to see that it's dream Naru and he smiles at me, I can't help but think why real life Naru can't smile like that. _

"_Hi Naru, is there something you wanted me to see?" I say._

"_Well, there is that, but I also wanted to warn you about something…." Naru averts his gaze from me and looks down. "Well you see, on this case, there is something there that might… well… change you…" I stare at Naru in confusion and he obviously notices this. "Well, I mean I can't tell you everything yet, but when the time comes I'll tell you everything you need to know." Naru continued. _

"_Um… okay… that was a little vague" I say with a half-smile but I know that if he's stressing this much just telling me that, then I shouldn't push it any further for now. He nods to me and sighs in relief, he's obviously glad that I accepted that information so easily. _

"_Ok then, how about a little dream then, hahaha." Naru says to me to try to change the subject._

"_Ah… yea… sure… hehe…" I say a bit awkwardly. But he must of taken that as 'yea sure right away I can't wait' because before I know it I'm seeing the same little girl that I had seen a few days ago. She's already staring at me this time and she has a creepy smile plastered on her face. _

"_Ohh, hehe, you're back again so soooooon, hehe." She starts to say "Did you miss me that much, hehe, you shouldn't waste so much time looking at me, you should look at them." As she says this she points out the window to where those children were playing below, as I once saw in my dream before. I walk over to the window and as I get a clear view one of the kids fall over, then another, and another, then all of a sudden all the children have fallen and as I stare in shock I see someone walking over to them, a young man probably around the age of 18, he has pale white skin and electric blue hair, he seems to have a black tattoo across his eyes that looks like a thick black line, but there was something else there to, it was a… a… a pair of white wings! _

"_Who is that!" I yell, he then holds a white scythe that appears to have come from nowhere and swings it in front of the children, and then, all of a sudden the children all disappear. _

_My eyes flash with horror and I look back at the girl who was standing behind me the whole time she then grins again with that creepy smile of hers and she speaks in such a horrible low voice my eyes widen in terror. 'The sacrifice will be made and not even you can stop me daughter of-" _

I suddenly open my eyes and hold my mouth to stop a piercing scream; I look around me and see that we've arrived at the house and everyone looks at me with worry.

**So that's that :) I hope this lived up to someone's expectations, and hopefully it wasn't too much ooc, until next time. And thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter 3 is up :) I'm glad a lot of people like this and sorry for the mistakes in grammar and stuff -.- I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please, thanks x**

Chapter 3: …

**Summary: Mai's been living a peaceful life at SPR, everything seems perfect at the moment until she goes on a new case and realises something about herself that she never thought possible, who is she really, and why do people suddenly bring up the names of her deceased parents?**

_Italics = thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or their characters, just the plot and Asami and Daisuke**

**Mai's POV**

"Mai! What's wrong" Ayako comes running towards me. I'm still strapped into the van so she unlocks my seatbelt and pulls me into a hug. My eyes are still wide with horror and tears threaten to fall.

"It… it was horrible" I let out a whimper and Ayako tries to calm me down once more. The others all stare with worry written on their faces, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

All of a sudden Naru decides to take the initiative and says "Mai rest for a bit and calm down, we'll introduce ourselves to the clients and then I'll question you about this dream you've had."

I nod in response, unable to speak anymore at the moment. He turns around and motions for everyone to move to the house, they all hesitantly walk away and Ayako pulls me into one last hug, she gives me a reassuring smile and walks with the others. I lean my head back down, trying to organise my thoughts.

'_Sigh… what was that's dream? Even I don't understand, how am I supposed to tell the others? But at the end she said 'The sacrifice will be made and not even you can stop me daughter of-', what did she mean by that? She couldn't of possibly been referring to my parents!... could she?.'_

I was then snapped back to reality when I saw Masako walking over, _'huh what is she doing now.'_

Masako gets closer to me and puts a hand over her mouth, still wearing a kimono as always.

"Hello Mai, Naru sent me to get you; we're setting up base now."

I nod hesitantly, of course that was all she was here for, but I ask "Um… Masako, do you sense any spirits here?"

"Well, yes quite a few, but only small ones I don't sense anything dangerous" replied Masako.

'_Oh, so maybe that girl I've been seeing in my dreams isn't actually here, it could just be a coincidence, but knowing my luck...' _After calming down I stand up and Masako leads me into the house. It's a nice house, huge, and is a traditional styled Japanese house; it makes me wonder why a recently married couple decided to move into such a massive house.

My thoughts are quickly stopped when I notice Asami talking with someone I haven't met, I assume its Daisuke, Asami's husband. She notices me walking towards her and stops her conversation with Daisuke and smiles brightly and runs to give me a hug.

"Oh Mai it's you! I was so worried when you weren't here a couple of minutes ago with the others, I thought it was something terrible, but look here you are I'm just so glad you guys could make it!" Asami almost squeals.

"Oh it's nice to see you again Miss Asami" I reply

"And you haven't meet Daisuke yet right; well this is him, my husband" Asami points to Daisuke who turns to look at me.

His features surprise me more than anything. He appears to be from a Japanese background, yet he has one blue eye and one brown, his skin is fair and pale while his hair is black but it's tinted slightly blue. He still has a hand shaped bruise over his neck and it looks deep and painful. He looks incredibly familiar but I don't think I've ever met him before.

"Hi there, you must be Mai, Asami has been telling me about a cute assistant, I guess that's you" He says with a little smirk. I awkwardly laugh a little, not quite sure how to respond to that.

He continues "Oh by the way, I forgot to mention to the others earlier but everyone can just call me Dai instead of Daisuke, I prefer it more, please pass that on to the others."

"Oh okay" I reply quickly but Masako cuts in, "Yes I shall tell the others, but please excuse us we need to head back to base."

"Yes of course, I understand, so I hope you'll be able to help us." Says Dai with a quick bow, he then walks off with Asami and she says a quick farewell.

Masako quickly walks off and I follow behind.

**XxXxXx**

We've been walking for a while and I begin to wonder if we're lost, I didn't realize how big this place really was. Masako walks around the corner and I quickly follow but when I turn, she ends up disappearing. _'Huh? What!? Where is she, she was just here.'_

"M-Masako! Hello?" I turn around and notice it's gotten a lot darker, fear strikes my face and I begin to question my surroundings _'huh, is this a dream? It doesn't feel like a dream, but where did Masako go… I mean, wait, what if a ghost got her.' _

"Um, hello? Anyone? Where am I?" I begin to ask more questions, mostly repeating my previous ones, I walk around but it feels like I'm walking in circles. I then see someone in the distance and I run towards them.

"Hello, excuse me, who are you?" I get a bit closer to look at their face and see that this person is crouched down in a corner she has long dark brown hair that covers her face and is wearing a long white dress, but what surprises me the most is that all over the dress is the name 'Mai' written everywhere, I hear myself gasp and I cover my mouth, my eyes never leaving her.

"What, wh-who are you?" My voice shakes. She looks up and her brown eyes pierce into mine, I can't help but notice a thick black line across her eyes like the man I saw in my dreams. I become unable to breathe as she looks like an older version of myself. I can't deny the fear and horror running throughout my body as her lips turn into a smile and she whispers, almost cruelly. "So you've finally arrived… Mai, we've all been looking forward to meeting you."

**Naru's POV**

I wonder what's taking Masako and Mai so long, we've already finished setting up base they should be here by now. '_Speak of the devil'_ I think as Masako opens the door, but she seems quite panicked, I've never seen her lose her composure like this. Everyone looks at her in confusion apart from Lin and myself. Then John asks, "Masako, what's wrong, where's Mai?"

"M-Mai i-is… I d-don't know where, s-she disappeared"

**Sorry guys this chapter just had to be left on a cliff hanger… if you enjoyed please review, and thanks for the previous reviews/favs/follows/etc it's great to know people enjoy the story you wrote so thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks again for all the positive feedback :) This is chapter 4 so enjoy x **

Chapter 4: Where am I?

**Summary: Mai's been living a peaceful life at SPR, everything seems perfect at the moment until she goes on a new case and realises something about herself that she never thought possible, who is she really, and why do people suddenly bring up the names of her deceased parents?**

_Italics = thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or their characters, just the plot and Asami and Daisuke**

**Naru's POV**

"What do you mean Masako?" I asked calmly trying to stop my emotions from showing.

"I… She… We were just walking towards base and then all of a sudden my vision went black, I heard Mai scream, I couldn't find her anywhere and then…." Masako started to hug herself tightly.

I was shocked to say the least, what had caused the calm Masako to react this way. Tears pricked at her eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked to the ground and dropped to her knees. Everyone rushed in to help Masako up, except Lin and I. John picked Masako up in bridal style and laid her down on the couch, Ayako went to get a glass of water while everyone else remained silent and wide-eyed. One thought crossed everyone's mind '_Oh Kami, what could do this Masako, and where is Mai!'_

**XxXxXx**

**Mai's POV**

'_What did I get into this time.'_ I started to shake.

"Mai how good for you to join us, now stay silent for a while." A low voice reached my ear, a hand reached up to grab my face and my vision went black.

**XxXxXx**

**Asami's POV**

A gust of wind blew pat me and I heard something break; I turned around and saw a picture of me and Daisuke broken with the picture being ripped over both my husband and my eyes. _'How odd' _I thought. Dismissing the thought I left the picture on a nearby table and went to pick up the broken glass with a dustpan and brush.

**Mai's POV**

'_Oh my kami, what's happening, where am I? It feels like something's dragging me by my ankle!'_ My eyes shot open and I saw the same girl I had seen with the white dress.

I start to panic and try to shake my leg free; she turns her head around to me and smiles, "Hi there Mai, I guess you're finally awake, hmm… would you like to see something interesting with me" She says in a sickening voice that just makes my whole body fill with fear.

"N-NO! Let me go, help Naru!" I start to scream but she tightens her grip on my ankle and I release a yell in pain. She starts to laugh bitterly and shakes her head.

"Now Mai don't be like that, we're closer than you think" She says to me while looking away from me.

"What do you mean by that?" My throat starts to get dry and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"All will be told in good time Mai, for now rest, we need you in top condition before you appear to the others."

"Wha-" I begin to say, but it's too late I've already drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXx**

**Naru's POV**

"Lin, look at all the screens and replay everything's that happened since we've set up, try to find up to where Masako lost contact with Mai. Ayako and Takigawa-san look around the house and try to find anything that can lead you to where Mai is. John and Masako, I need you to look around for spirits, we need to know what we're dealing with and what else might be lurking around here. Yasuhara do some research on the house; find out previous owners and the history of this house, anything that will help us with this case." I said to everyone, _'we needed a plan, and I expect them to follow it.'_

"Hang on a second, I understand you want us all to do something to help find Mai, but is it wise to send Masako out there again, I mean look at her." Ayako said glaring at me. She rested a hand on Masako's shoulder and Masako just put a hand in front of her mouth and took a deep breath.

"I am fine now, let's just do what Naru has told us to." Masako said slowly. She stood up with caution, slowly but gracefully.

"Alright, we'll begin now, please get to work." I told them all.

"Hai!" They all chorused back.

**XxXxXx**

_A young woman around the age of thirty stood in front of a newly built house. She had average height and long brown curls falling towards the end of her back, she had big, brown eyes that seemed to shine in the sun, overall she was very pretty. She walked towards the door of the house in a slow, almost taunting manor, yet when she opened the door she ceased all movement. Peering inside the house she seemed very reluctant and she lost all life in the big, brown eyes._

"_Hello, miss!" The women turned behind her to see a man, around the same age, running towards her and seemed to be out of breath._

"_I'm sorry miss, but this house has already been sold, I work for a rental business, if you like I could show you to something nicer?" The man told her._

"_No, that is fine; I can't seem to remember why I came here in the first place." She replied in a cold and steady voice._

_As soon as she lost eye-contact with the man a gust of wind pushed passed both people and entered the house, resulting in the door being slammed in front of the woman's face._

"_What was that!?" The man asked shocked. _

_The woman still looking away seemed to have found her voice as she replied, "They are angry with me, I betrayed them so I must pay the price, the sacrifice that must always be made."_

**XxXxXx**

**Mai's POV**

I woke with a jolt and I sat up startled. I try to stand up but after feeling a pain shoot up from my ankle to my leg I begin to fall, but someone, or something's caught me. I release and intelligent, "Huh?" But whoever's caught me slowly rests me down on the floor and starts to speak.

"Hello Mai, how are you feeling?" I expected this to be a girl's voice, either the one from my dreams or the girl in the white dress, but this time it was a low, male's voice. He continues, "No, reply huh, that's new, normally I at least get a scream after all-" He turns the light on to reveal a man of around 40 years of age, long, greasy, black hair that covers his left eye, his right eye is the most frightening as it appears to hang free from the eye socket with blood dripping down his face. His nose appears to be broken and a scar runs horizontally along the middle and his mouth is cut it various places around his lips and his tongue and teeth share the same colour of red. His attire is different from what I expected as it consists of long black pants and a white unbuttoned dress shirt.

Nevertheless, another piercing scream escapes my mouth and I try to run but he quickly grabs my hair and holds me up. I smirk creeps onto his cut lips.

"Not so fast little miss, you see we need you as you seem to hold a key." He tells me as though I know what he's talking about.

"I-I d-don't und-derstand wha-what you want f-from me." I reply in a shaking a quivering voice. I can feel something wet drip done my face and I can't be certain if it's my tears or something else I'd rather not imagine.

All of a sudden a loud and booming laugh erupts from his mouth and I tense my muscles to the point that I begin to feel numb.

"Now, now, you sure you don't know what I'm talking about? I mean you are Mai right? The Mai Taniyama, the daughter of those pesky and annoying humans that always got in our way, especially that father of yours, I knew his life would end early, he never did have the best of luck." Another brutal laugh left his lips and tightened his grip on my hair.

"Aaarrghh!" I let another scream escape and I started to sob from the pain in both my ankle and my scalp.

"L-let, me go!" I shouted to him. I attempted to throw a punch at him but he blocked it with ease and threw me across the room. I coughed violently and found myself coughing up blood.

"This doesn't make sense, how do you know my name and my parents? My parents were normal people!" I almost yelled at him from across the room.

"Hahaha, you know, I thought it'd be obvious, but I guess you're just a little slow. You don't think that all these powers you have we're just simply given to you for no reason, and I'm sure you have even more that you or your friends don't even know about." He started to walk across the room with a slow pace; it was then that I realized that there was a door to the side of the room, and a dim glow crawling through from the bottom. I could hear some soft talking and footsteps, they seemed to get closer and I could hear my heartbeat getting faster and louder. '_Please don't be any more ghosts, I don't think I could handle another guy like this one.'_

"I could tell you everything, everything you wish to know, I can even tell you about who your parents really are, and of course that goes with, who you really are." He spoke with a taunting voice.

"What do you mean, 'who I am'? It's simple I'm human, just Mai, Mai Taniyama!" I shouted to his face, how dare he insult my parents.

"Yes, you are just Mai Taniyama, but there's always more than what meets the eye." He replied.

The footsteps outside the door got louder and louder, it sounded like two people running, '_Oh kami, here comes more company'. _

The door opened with a 'Bang!' I turned away from the sudden light as it pierced my eyes, I turned back slowly to see an Australian priest, and a famous median.

"Mai! Look out!"

**Annndddd, that's the end of the chapter, I know I keep ending chapters with cliff-hangers but it's fun for me, and it gives me an idea for what to write next chapter. This was the longest chapter I've written so far, so I'm pretty stoked, It took me a while for me to figure out what I'm planning for this story, so hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. So thanks for reading, and review please x **

**PS: Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I wasn't bothered in checking it, I just wanted to update as soon as possible, so yea, sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys I updated pretty early this time so I can finish the cliff hanger :) I do apologize again for the mistakes in the last chapter, I checked this one, but I might of missed some (sorry). I finally reached the 20 review mark, so I'm extremely happy, so thank you all so much! And if you like this chapter, please review, thanks x**

Chapter 5: Call the ambulance!

**Summary: Mai's been living a peaceful life at SPR, everything seems perfect at the moment until she goes on a new case and realises something about herself that she never thought possible, who is she really, and why do people suddenly bring up the names of her deceased parents?**

_Italics = thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or their characters, just the plot and Asami and Daisuke**

**Mai's POV**

"Mai!"

These words finally registered and I looked behind me just in time to see the ghost man about to strike me with a knife directed to my heart. My eyes went wide in horror and I was unable to move, paralysed by fear. Time seemed to have slowed down as I watched the knife move in a straight line getting closer and closer to me, I shut my eyes in the hope that this was just a bad dream and I would wake up to be safe and surrounded by my SPR family.

I heard a loud "NO!" and was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I felt myself being pushed away and once again thrown to the wall beside me, I looked up to see John lying down in front of me, blood oozing onto the floor in a small little pool. I looked up to see the ghost disappear, but not before laughter filled the room. Masako looked horrified as she couldn't break her eyes away from John, tears threatening to fall. Then it all registered. John was the one who screamed before; he pushed me out of the way in hopes of saving me, but ended up being hurt himself. This was my fault. My fault. It was all my fault.

"JOHN!" I screamed, I ran over to him to check his pulse, it was faint but it was still there.

"Masako! Get the others and call an ambulance NOW! We don't have much time" I unintentionally demanded from Masako.

Tears began to roll down Masako's cheek. She looked to me and nodded vigorously, she ran to the base as fast as she could in her kimono, trying not to fall.

I looked back at John, lightly slapping his cheeks to get his attention.

"John, wake up, please… wake… up…" Tears finally rolled down my face and landed softly on his face. I tried to wipe them away but more seemed to replace the ones I wiped away. I then noticed where he was stabbed. The blood streamed down his side coming from around his ribs. I gasped in horror, '_please let it not of hit any organs, we need you John!' _I snapped out of my thoughts and tore my already ruined shirt and pressed it down on his wound. '_I can at least help you this much John.'_

My body began to tremble as I saw the colour slowly fade away from John's face. I turned away when I began to hear footsteps running towards me, I first saw Ayako followed by Bou-san. They both gasped yet came towards me, "Mai… John…" Bou-san whispered. Bou-san held my shoulders and took me away, while Ayako replaced my position from helping John.

"Don't forget Mai, my family owns a hospital I have basic medical knowledge to help John." Ayako told me as soon as she saw the look in my eyes that screamed for me to help.

Masako, Yasu, Lin and Naru followed shortly and the look on their faces said everything, even Naru visibly flinched when he saw John on the floor and when he saw the state of me I could feel his gaze lingering on every scratch and bruise, even the blood on my face and hands, I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

I felt my knees go weak, and I suddenly became light headed. Before I knew it Bou-san caught me and I heard a very familiar voice say with the utmost worry shout, "Mai!"

**XxXxXx**

**Naru's POV**

I began to worry, I sent everyone off a while ago, but everyone has come back to base except John and Masako, maybe Ayako was right about not letting Masako go out to help find Mai. My thoughts were interrupted when I had a slight bit of deja vu when I saw Masako enter the room, breathing recklessly, obviously out of breath, and the look in her eyes made my stomach fall, '_shit, what now?' _But I wasn't expecting the following words when Masako suddenly shouted to everyone catching glimpses from everyone in the room.

"Call an ambulance! We found Mai, but John's injured, he's lost a lot of blood!"

"Lin, call an ambulance immediately, Masako show me where they are now!" I said in the most panicked yet calm manner I could achieve.

Everyone seemed to be a bit taken aback, they dismissed it soon afterwards as Masako turned and signalled for all of us to follow. We entered a room which was on the other side from base, which explained why it took us such a long time to find Mai, but inside the room was another door that seemed to be hidden until a few moments ago when Masako and John must have realized something to suspect a hidden door.

Ayako and Bou-san rushed in front of us to inside the room where I saw them gasp, my stomach twisted into a knot, just thinking about what scene laid behind that door. They soon entered afterwards and I heard Bou-san whisper "Mai… John…"

I entered soon afterwards and saw the most horrific scene. There laid on the floor in a pool of blood was John with Ayako next to him pressing down what appeared to be some sort of cloth trying to stop the flow of blood. With Bou-san behind them holding back Mai from John. Mai had blood covering her face from her scalp down to her shirt and blood covering her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks; her clothes were ruined, I then looked down at her feet to see her ankle bending in a way that shouldn't be possible. I felt myself flinch and it wasn't caught unnoticed. I saw Mai's eyes roll around and saw her eyelids flutter, she fell down to her knees but was quickly caught by Bou-san.

"Mai!" Before I could stop myself, I shouted out her name and ran towards her. Lin coughed behind me and told everyone the ambulance would be here soon. I took hold of Mai and carried her in my arms bridal style. Everyone gave me weird looks but I dismissed them.

"Ayako, how is John's situation?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sigh… He's not going that well, the wound isn't near any vital organs, the problem is the blood loss, his pulse is slowing down but he's hanging in there." Ayako replied, with a hint of dread. I sighed slowly catching everyone's attention.

"Ayako, Masako, Yasu please stay here with John, and try to keep him as alive as possible until the ambulance arrives, Lin and Takigawa notify Asami and Daisuke about what has happened and then wait for the ambulance, you'll need to show them the way to John, I'll take Mai to base and let her rest, once they've sorted out John I'll have them give medical treatment to Mai. Understand?"

"Y-Yes…" Everyone replied back to me.

"Good, now get to work."

**XxXxXx**

**Bou-san's POV**

I can't believe it, we find Mai and then we find out John's been injured; Mai isn't in the best shape either. I noticed her appearance earlier but I couldn't say anything as I'm sure the others noticed without being told. She had blood running down her face probably from a head injury which must have been the reason why she fainted, John's blood on her hands from trying to stop the bleeding, and… her ankle… It seemed like she didn't even notice that it was nearly bent backwards.

"Takigawa" Lin snapped me out from my thought.

"Huh, yes?"

"Go to Asami and Daisuke, I'll handle the ambulance"

"Yes, offcourse"

We then separated ways and I made my way to Asami and Daisuke. _'How am I going to explain this?'_

**XxXxXx**

**Mai's POV**

'_Ughh, I am so sick of fainting' _I opened my eyes to find Naru leaning over me wiping blood off my face. I stared him in the eyes, questioningly.

"Stay still Mai, you've hurt your ankle and your head, you'll probably need stitches. We've called an ambulance, it arrived a few minutes ago, and they're looking after John at the moment." Naru said to me.

I suddenly sat up "John, is he ok? Is he still alive? What about the others?"

"Mai, shut up and sit down" Naru pushed me back on the couch and I stared up at the ceiling.

"John is okay, no vital organs were hit, he's just lost a lot of blood, when they've finished with him they'll treat you."

"They don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"You really are stupid, do you know how much your disappearance inconvenienced me?" Naru said half-heartedly, it felt like he didn't mean it in annoying way, but in a more concerned way. He turned his head away from me, but I swear I saw a smirk on his lips and my eyes widen in surprise.

'_Did Naru just smile?!'_

**That's the end of that chapter :) I hope it was as good as some of you hoped. Next chapter I'll begin on everyone's recovery and everyone getting serious about finding out who the ghosts are, and what connections the ghosts have with Mai. I hope you look forward to it, and review x **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Better Get Ghost Hunting

**Summary: Mai's been living a peaceful life at SPR, everything seems perfect at the moment until she goes on a new case and realises something about herself that she never thought possible, who is she really, and why do people suddenly bring up the names of her deceased parents?**

_Italics = thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or their characters, just the plot and Asami and Daisuke**

**Asami's POV**

"He what!" I yelled, almost shaking in fear. "First there were the hauntings, but now it's gone this far, I have to leave this house, I'm putting everyone in danger" My eyes widened and I put my hands to my face, _'how could it have escalated this far'._

"Please Asami, calm down, John will be alright and believe me when I say that we'll continue this case, even with our lives on the line, haha, as corny as that sounds." Takigawa informed me.

"But, I can't let this happen, these ghosts, or whatever they are have started hurting your friends, why don't I just move out of the house, won't this all be sorted?" My voice showed sign of panic and Takigawa narrowed his eyes at me.

"Please miss, we can finish this case and my boss is, well, stubborn…" Takigawa let a half-smirk cross his face before looking back at me in the eyes. "We will solve this case, please believe in us. However, we believe for your own safety you and your husband Daisuke should stay at a hotel for a couple of days, we cannot guarantee your safety." He spoke with the utmost concern.

"Sigh… I understand please inform me of everything that happens from now on, I'll inform Daisuke of the events…. We will leave as soon as possible." I sent him a small bow and turned away.

**XxXxXx**

"Daisuke... Hun… I need to tell you about something..." I spoke softly and reached to hold his arm in a comforting manner. He turned around and looked me in the eyes, showing concern.

"Asami, what's wrong dear?" He whispered softly taking me into a quick embrace.

"It's horrible Dai, one of the SPR members was hurt, it was so bad that the ambulance is coming any second now, and… it's… all… our fault…"

Daisuke held me tighter and caressed my hair with his hand lovingly.

"It's okay dear, shh, it's not our fault, they knew full well what they were getting themselves into, and he'll be alright." I looked into Daisuke's eyes and felt like falling into those deep blue and brown eyes. I held my hand up to his check and smiled lovingly.

"I'm so glad I found you Dai" I spoke up to him.

"Me too, now let's go get you cleaned up" He smiled down at me lovingly, but there was a hint of something else, almost like… satisfaction?

**XxXxXx**

**Mai's POV**

"MAI!" A loud bang was heard and I turned my attention to the occupants now filling up the room.

"Mai, are you okay? Do you need anything? We were all so worried!" I looked up at Ayako and let a smile form on my face.

The ambulance has already checked up on me and they've taken John back to the hospital to keep him monitored. The medics put some bandages around my wounds and left me crouches so I could walk properly, having broken my ankle.

"I'm fine now Ayako, thanks to all of you." Ayako had smiled back at me and engulfed me in a massive hug.

"I was so worried, as soon as Masako told us you were missing I swear my heart stopped" Ayako said, her voice muffled by my hair.

I gave a light-hearted laugh at this and patted Ayako's back, which she reluctantly let go of the hug. I gazed at everyone in the room and smiled brightly, there was Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, Yasu, Lin, and Naru was standing in the corner, everyone was here… apart from John. Everyone seemed to notice my sudden change in mood and they all gave a knowing glance. Bou-san put his hand gently on my shoulder and gave a small smile.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Bou-san said reassuringly.

"But- it_ is_ my fault, if I had never been there, if I had never gotten myself in that situation… maybe John would be…" I pulled my legs up close to my body and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Stop it"

Those two words had stopped every movement in the room and all that was left was silence. I moved my head to the source of the voice and everyone seemed to follow my lead. I looked up to see pools of deep blue peer into my dark brown eyes and I let out a breath I didn't know I had.

"Stop it Mai, there is no reason to blame yourself."

Everyone was shocked, '_is Naru really trying to comfort me? What else can happen at this case?'_

"Anyway Mai, you still need to fill us in with what happened to you" Naru spoke calmly.

"Ugh, yea of course." I took a quick glance around the room to see everyone looking at me, intensely '_no surprise I guess, I would react the same.' _I took a quick breath "It all started with the dream I had on the way over, there was this girl…"

**XxXxXx**

**Naru's POV**

After listening to Mai's story, it was really just one thing after another. First she has a dream about children falling over in a courtyard, which presumably meant that they've died. Then she gets kidnapped by two ghosts nonetheless. One I think was a girl with a white dress, the other a man with casual black pants and a button up white shirt. She then gets tortured and nearly stabbed through the heart, if John hadn't been there in time; I believe she wouldn't even be here now. I guess I have something to thank John for when we finish the case. But I think Mai's hiding something, the way she described the experience, it was like she was hiding something, maybe the ghosts had said something to her? But I wonder, what was so important that Mai couldn't tell anyone about it?

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knocking sound on the door, Yasu walked casually over to the door to open it, revealing Asami and Daisuke.

"Hello, SPR gang" Asami gave a soft smile and bowed slightly. "We're here to let you know that we've found a hotel not too far away from here to stay at, there's no one else here in the house and if you need anything your boss should have our numbers. So we'll be on our way and I hope Mai and your friend John will get better."

"Yes that should be fine. We'll keep you updated." I said while walking past Yasu.

Asami gave another bow and Daisuke nodded his head. Thy walked away with their belongings and the door closed swiftly.

Yasu and I walked back over to sit back down and got back to work. I look up and noticed what the others were doing. Ayako seemed to be making some charms with Takigawa-san on behalf of my order. While Masako and Mai sat next to each other, surprisingly looking comfortable, and keeping each other company. Lin was on his laptop as usual and Yasu was looking through his research material.

All of a sudden Yasu stood up which caused everyone to stare at him, myself included, I decided to speak up. "Is there anything you wish to share with us"

Yasu looked hesitant but complied. "Here, it says that there used to be a couple of residents called Sakura and Yukiko Hoshino, they had a daughter at the age of 8 named Shizuka, she was… murdered by children from her school. It's said that she placed a curse on those children and they all ended up dead before they left elementary school. Her parents were blamed for the death of these children, as they had believed it was some sort of revenge for killing their only child but... they ended up going missing, and no one has seen them since."

Silence passed everyone as they all processed this new information. I was the first to speak up. "How long ago did this take place?"

"Hmm… it says Shizuka Hoshino died in 1957, her parents went missing in 1961. About a 4 year time gap. So what do you think Naru?"

"Interesting. Keep looking and if you find anything else of importance please share."

"Hai!" Yasu replied.

I went back to work but briefly noticed Mai stand up with crouches in hand. I gave her a questioning glare, but she rolled her eyes and spoke with annoyance. "I'm just going to the bathroom." Mai quickly left and no more than 5 minutes passed she returned and everyone let out a deep sigh, glad that she didn't run into any trouble. She shot everyone a glare that only meant _'Come on guys, I'm not that bad that I can't go to the bathroom without running into trouble.' _She was about to sit down but after everything's that happened I said the one word that would agitate her with a 100% success rate.

"Tea"

She gave me a glare, and I swear if looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under.

**Done. I've successfully finished the 6****th**** chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have exams starting tomorrow so I've been studying like crazy, and I've had work and then I just had to go catch a cold as well to just top it all off. So I'm basically just brain dead at the moment so I apologize if I missed fixing any spelling mistakes (I think I got all of them) and if it was a boring chapter, sorry, I tried to keep it interesting, but I figured I needed to give you guys an update anyway.**

**So thanks for reading and I'll give you a cookie if you review :) thanks x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I didn't think I'd update this fast, but I got some awesome reviews and it made get energized to write a new update, so thankyou to those who gave a review and favourite/followed. So here's my not so long awaited chapter 7 :) **

_Italics = thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or their characters, just the plot and Asami and Daisuke**

**Mai's POV**

'_That ungrateful narcissistic jerk! What kind of boss would ask their wounded assistant to make tea and not even say one word of thanks!' _I sat back down next to Masako and she gave me a questioning glance. I stared at her and started to wonder, if she was ever going to stop staring. Breaking the silence I asked.

"Um, Masako, What are you staring at?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Oh, was I staring?" She questioned with a cold voice.

'_Yes a lot!' _"Um, a little…" I replied.

"Hmm, well I was just wondering…"

"Uh, yes?"

"Why would the ghosts decide to target you? It doesn't make sense. I mean sure you're just a magnet for trouble but that doesn't really explain their fascination towards you, I mean there's nothing special about you." Masako said staring me down. I felt a vein pop in my head and I tried not to shoot a death glare in her direction.

"Um, Well… I'm… not sure." I replied, I wasn't really sure how I could tell everyone that these ghosts somehow knew my parents and knew something about them that even I didn't know. On top of that they also know something about me and need me for something, but hey it could be worse… right?

"Hm, It just seems all too… suspicious" Masako said while catching the attention of everyone in the room.

'_Wow Masako's a bit apprehensive of me' _ "I don't know what to tell you, I've told you all I know."

She gave a reluctant nod and turned back to whatever it is that occupies her time. I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'I wonder about that'. I just ignored her. I rolled my eyes in frustration '_Great, I don't even really know what the ghosts want but now Masako's gone and accused me of knowing something and hiding it from everyone, even though… I kind of am, but it's for a different reason!'_

My thoughts suddenly stopped when I noticed Naru staring at me. I became a bit self-conscious but ignored it nonetheless. Naru decided to stop staring when I heard him get the attention of Lin and Yasu.

"Lin and Yasuhara, have you found any new information?" Naru asked with curiosity.

"Nothing" Lin replied.

"Yes actually" Yasu said catching the attention of everyone in the room. "It says in this report that before Shizuka Hoshino was murdered by the children, her parents had sent her to a psychologist because she apparently heard voices" Yasu replied.

"Voices? Does it mention what she heard?" Naru asked calmly.

"Yes, it says here that they constantly said she heard people saying 'The sacrifice will be made' and 'You can not escape' isn't that what Asami told us was written on the wall in that strange substance?" Yasu asked.

"Yes, it appears so." Naru simply stated.

"But there's something else I've found as well." Yasu said giving a triumphant smirk.

"And what would that be?" Naru asked.

"Well has anyone else wondered why the children that murdered Shizuka Hoshino were never arrested?" Yasu questioned

"But isn't that because they're just children." Ayako cut in.

"I was thinking that to, until I came across this-" Yasu said while holding up his laptop that showed a newspaper article talking about Shizuka Hoshino's death.

"This here says that Shizuka was murdered by 9 children from her school; Haru Sato, Aoi Arai, Chiyoko Chiba, Fumiko Rai, Kasumi Ito, Yoko Fujiwara, Rin Inoue, Natsuki Chiba, Tadashi Endo. While all the newspapers said it was murder the court dismissed it as an accident so they were never charged. But do you want to know the creepy thing I found out?" Yasu asked.

"What?" I answered in curiosity.

"If you take the first letter from every last name of the children who killed Shizuka it spells S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E." Yasu said with a bright smile. "Bet you never would of thought of that, right." I stared at Yasu in shock. '_Oh my god, he's right, how creepy is that!'_

Takigawa suddenly decided to enter the conversation.

"So then what are we dealing with here?" Takigawa questioned, ignoring what Yasu said about the names.

"Well it's obviously-" Ayako began.

"I swear to kami, if you say it's another damn earth spirit I'm gonna-" Takigawa cut off Ayako before he got cut off by Naru.

"It's simple, what do you think Masako?" Naru asked Masako. Masako gave a confident smirk and replied.

"Yes it is simple. When I first stepped into this house I immediately felt multiple spiritual presences, none of them were harmful so I simply ignored them."

'_Masako, I now realise how cold you truly are, even to the deceased.' _ I thought sadly.

"-However, when Mai was kidnapped from that strange ghost I immediately sensed a dangerous presence, it surprised me as I was confident that there were no spirits in this house to that calibre. What I haven't told anyone besides Shibuya yet is that when the ghost took Mai it actually told me something." Masako plainly said. This caused everyone besides Lin and Naru to gape and stare in shock. Masako simply ignored our reactions and carried on her explanation.

"It simply told me this 'We will be taking Mai Taniyama now, she is the only one who can give us what we desire as her bloodline is pure, I will be back to take everyone else's lives. So be warned little girl-'" Masako's eyes narrowed when she said the words 'little girl'. "'You and your friends will be dead by the end of the week' At first I went into shock but after finding Mai and then explaining everything to Kazuya we both came to the same conclusion." Masako paused as if she were adding a dramatic effect.

Naru cut in "In this case Mai has described two ghost; one being the female with the white dress, the other a male with black pants and a white shirt they are Sakura and Yukiko Hoshino." Naru stated with confidence.

"But how can you be so sure Naru!" I asked instantly.

"Simple" Naru grabbed a newspaper clipping and held it front of me. There stood two people one a female the other a male with the title 'PARENTS MISSING AFTER ACCUSED OF MURDERING MISSING CHILDREN'. '_Oh kami it is them!'_

"Am I right Mai?" Naru asked.

"Uh, yea that's them." I said still a bit hesitantly.

"So then that just leaves-" Ayako was cut off by the lights turning off. "Argh What's happening!" A booming voice filled the room and it made us all silent.

"I got rid of 1 just 6 left and then Mai is ours"

**Well that's the end of that chapter :) **

**Thanks for reading, and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Another peaceful day at work with ghost-san

_Italics = thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or their characters, just the plot and Asami and Daisuke**

**Mai's POV**

The room began to shake and worry immediately surfaced on everyone's face as they felt the aura of hatred and evil filling the room.

Masako had to grip her head with her hands as she felt most of the ghost's anger. Naru sensed this immediately and shouted for everyone to keep calm.

"The ghost is beginning to taunt us. Do _not _show fear." Naru yelled to all of us. I gave him a sceptical look back as if to say '_and how are we not supposed to feel fear!?' _Naru glared in my direction and I immediately understood what he meant.

"Mai, what does he mean about making you theirs!?" Naru yelled to me from across the room. I looked back at him with an awkward look and started to fidget.

"Um, well… It's kind of hard to explain…" I told Naru and the others. Naru darkened his glare and started to show annoyance on his face.

"Mai, you better start explain soon or I swear-" Naru began to say before I interrupted him.

"Look Naru, I don't really understand myself so I'll explain later after this room stops shaking!" I shouted back again.

Almost immediately the room became silent and the others gained their composure. I let out a deep sigh and looked up to realize that everyone in the room had their gaze directed to me. I held my right arm with my left hand and I realized that this situation was very awkward. Bou-san broke the silence.

"Well, that was good timing I guess…" Bou-san gave a half-hearted laugh but decided to stop.

"So what do you mean Mai?" Naru asked me in a this-is-serious-now-Mai tone. I gave a quick glance to Bou-san and Ayako and they responded with reassuring smiles.

"Um, well let me begin with saying that I don't know why they won't me particularly, but they mentioned it had something to do with my parent…" I started to begin explaining.

"You parents?" Ayako asked with confusion evident.

"I don't know what it has to do with my parents either, but it went like this…"

**XxXxXx**

"So you're saying that these ghosts have targeted you because of your parents?" John asked.

"Yes, but I don't know why. They were normal people and nothing strange ever happened when I was little." I replied.

Naru look at me, studying and processing the information I had just told them.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Naru spoke up with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Um, I… just… didn't know how to tell any of you." I spoke, my voice wavering as I told Naru this. He gave me a disappointed look and I avoided looking in his direction.

"Stupid." Naru muttered as he looked into a folder.

**XxXxXx**

**Naru's POV**

'I can't believe Mai didn't tell me any of this! How could she not trust anyone, she really is stupid.'

I opened the folder which contained every bit of information on this case. I was studying the information for over a minute until I heard a loud _Crash!_ I looked up from my folder to notice Mai collapsed to the ground. I remained stoic as Takigawa ran over to Mai's fallen body. I watched as Takigawa lifted Mai up with ease and gently laid her down on the couch. Ayako quickly ran to Mai's side and started with checking Mai's pulse. Yasuhara and even Masako showed concern on their faces but Lin and I remained ever still.

Ayako released a soft sigh as she ran a hand over Mai's forehead and looked into my direction.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, her breathing and pulse are steady and she shows no sign of fatigue. She doesn't seem to be in any danger, all we can do now is wait till she wakes up." Ayako said with concern.

I gave a quick nod with my head and quickly looked over at Mai. She seemed healthy just a minute ago, I wonder what caused this?

"Naru?" Lin spoke up from behind me. I turned around to face him and I saw him motioning towards the monitors. "Here look at this screen." Lin said as he pointed to a screen that showed footage of the kitchen.

"The temperature's decreasing dramatically; do you want to check it out?" Yasuhara said as he looked over my shoulder to get a better view of the monitors. I thought about the situation for a minute before I told everyone my orders.

"Takigawa and Ayako, I need you to check out the kitchen. If you find yourself in trouble both Lin and I will be alerted straight away. Yasuhara, take care of Mai and tell me straight away when she wakes up from sleeping. Masako do you sense anything?"

Takigawa and Ayako nodded their heads in agreement and ran straight towards the kitchen. Yasuhara quickly went over to Mai and Masako closed her eyes for a second. She immediately opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Naru, I sense something horrible in the kitchen, we can't leave Ayako and Takigawa there by themselves. Also, I sense something else in this room, almost as if it's trying to reach us, but it can't, at least… not yet."

I quickly nodded to Masako and I turned to Lin.

"Lin, send your shiki to Takigawa and Ayako, I'll head out there as well. Make sure you watch the screens and if anything else happens alert me immediately." Lin looked hesitant but he nodded in agreement.

I left the room quickly and headed towards the kitchen. When I reached there I found Takigawa and Ayako unconscious on the ground. _'What the hell happened here!? How could this have happened so quickly?'_

"Pitiful humans, you're so easy to get rid of, 3 down, 4 to go. And Mai will be ours."

**XxXxXx**

**Mai's POV**

'_Huh, am I dreaming…?' _

_I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was still in the same house and room. I looked around the room and it looked exactly the same as our base, apart from the fact there weren't computers in every corner. _

_I was about to see if I could open the door until someone opened the door for me. The little girl that I always see in my dream was there and she seemed to look straight through me. 'I guess she can't see me.'_

_She held a small little doll in her hand and she sits down on a chair. She hums a small little tune while playing with the doll's hair and looks up at the ceiling. She starts to speak but I can't hear her words and then she starts to cry. My eyes widen in shock and I run over to her small, little form. She then brings her head back down and it looks like she's staring me right in the eyes. A grin blazes over her lips and she begins to speak again, only this time I can hear her._

"_You're too easy to fool Mai. You shouldn't get so close to such a dangerous spirit." _

_I realize what she means so I stand up, ready to run. But then she grabs my arm and pulls me closer to her. Her grip tightens on my arm and then she begins to count to 5._

"_1. 2. 3. 4. 5."_

_When she counted to 5 I blacked out._

**XxXxXx**

**Yasu's POV**

I stare at Mai's unconscious form and I notice that she started to scrunch up her face and started to flinch, just like someone currently in a nightmare would act. I shake her shoulders gently and tell her to wake up. I notice a red mark appear on her arm and it slowly turns into the mark of a hand.

"Mai! Wake up!"

She slowly opens her eyes and what I see shock me the most. Her eyes weren't the normal brown but now purple. Her eyes narrow when she realizes that I'm looking at her and she laughs a little and then looks down at her hands then looks back up to me.

"Well, that was easy, hehe."

**And I finished this chapter! Sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in so long. I started another story and I had writers block with this story so it took a while for me to figure out what to write. But nevertheless I finally released chapter 8 and hopefully I'll release chapter 9 quicker so I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
